


Breathing

by SuhailaUniverse



Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Book 2: Dragonfly in Amber, F/M, Paris (City)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6965959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuhailaUniverse/pseuds/SuhailaUniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an explosive coming together - their first since Jamie's traumatic Wentworth ordeal - Claire and Jamie find a quiet moment of solace and reconnection in the Parisian midnight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathing

They lay in their apartment’s tiny alcove in each other’s arms, slowly regaining control of their breathing, their senses coming back to them one by one. He looked oddly beautiful, bathed in the blue darkness as he was, body glistening with the sweat of his effort. His face was utterly relaxed, his smile touching his eyes, hands roaming the length of her cooling back, leaving a trail of goosebumps in its wake, her body still trembling from their night’s exertions. “Remind me to thank Jared for having this couch made here, Sassenach. Saved us from making love on the cold floor.” He said, sounding blissfully drowsy. “Oh?” she replied, smiling. “Didn’t think you could have made it back to the bedroom then?” she asked, poking him in his side, causing him to jolt delightfully. “Never in life!” he replied, kissing her brow.

They’d come together like an explosion, both losing themselves in the moment, disregarding everything and everyone around them. In the space of heartbeats, they’d been loud and rough, tender and vulnerable, torn into each other, leaving only their souls on display.

“I’ve missed you,” she said against his shoulder, running her hand through the damp curls of his chest, her voice choked with emotion. “So much.”

“And I, Sassenach,” he murmured into her hair, taking a long, deep breath. “I’ve been aching to touch ye, to hold ye so in my arms and keep you safe. To feel your body come alive with mine. But I’ve been scared,” he said, resigned. “I’ve been afraid of so many things, that I lost sight of what was in front of me. You alone are the strength I’ve needed, but I couldna see it. Couldna _bear_ to see it – see _you._ Till tonight.” He drew her closer, interlacing his long legs with hers and burying his face in her neck. She tightened her hold on his waist, wrapping her other hand round his head - erasing any distance between them.

The night was quiet. For once, Paris slept. In the pleasure of utter privacy, their hands started exploring, looking ethereal in the cyan light. Their lips nipped and nibbled in a playful dance, his eventually journeying across her face, kissing her eyes and down the bridge of her nose, her temple and cheeks. Hers ventured around his throat, tracing his stumbled jaw line and the contours of his neck, finally coming to bite his chin.

“I want you,” she said, unable to keep the slight plea from her voice. She made to pull him on top of her, but immediately stilled. “If— if that’s…” she trailed off, suddenly hesitant. “Aye. Aye I want you too. More than ye know. It’s only…” now it was his turn, he seemed very shy just then. His hand went to the baby, caressing gently. “I just don’t think he’d like being jounced about again so soon,” he managed to get out before subsiding into an embarrassed silence, not wanting to meet her eye. She snorted with mirth, unable to hold her laughter back, loving the sheepish look on his face – how she’d missed that flash of innocence in his eyes. She lightly placed her hand on his and let it move with his as he made circling motions on her growing belly.

“I’m sure the wee nugget won’t mind,” she said as decidedly as she could.

“Well,” he said, still sounding thoroughly uncertain. “Only if you’re sure.”

She ran her hand through his strangely hued auburn hair, rubbing the muscles at the base of his neck, slowly urging him into position, needing to feel the comforting weight of him once more. She could feel him against her thigh then. He did indeed want her. Quite badly.

“I’m up for it, if you are,” Claire said, cheekily. She couldn’t tell in the night’s light, but she could’ve sworn he’d blushed.

“Just for that, Sassenach,” Jamie replied rather sharply, easing himself down between her legs nonetheless, bringing their bodies together once again. “I should send ye straight back to the bedroom. Alone!”

“Mmm-hmmm,” she murmured back, as she drew his face towards her, running her tongue along his bottom lip, her hands making their way down the length of his arms. He’d begun sensually moving his hips in tune with hers as he mumbled something about teaching her a lesson, when he suddenly jerked away from her.

“Jamie? What is it?” she asked, quietly afraid, her grip on his forearm unconsciously tightening. He was frozen in place, his muscles taut, looking up as if trying to bore a hole through the ceiling with his gaze alone. Without breaking from his concentration, he replied, “There’s someone on the roof.”


End file.
